A piece of him
by RoShell1978
Summary: "Never one to display her feelings for the whole world to see, she can't seem to stop herself now...". A little post episode 6x04 - spoilers for episodes up to 'Number One Fan'


Disclaimer: a girl can dream, can't she?

**A/N: This little story came to me after watching the 'Number One Fan' episode for the upteenth time (btw how great was the episode!). Kate does something that seems to me so out of character, but then again, it shows us how much she's changed. Can you guess what it is?**

* * *

Never one to display her feelings for the whole world to see, she can't seem to stop herself now.

It's discrete though. Nobody would even notice it if it wasn't for the rays of the sun catching occasionally light within it and sparking it to life

Sitting at the kitchen counter, absent mindedly listening to Pi trying to convince Castle that his latest concoction should ease the bruise already forming on his chest, while Alexis fusses over her father, the newly reinstated detective tries to make sense of the last few hours, days, months... years.

She's putting on a brave front, smiling sweetly at Castle's eye-rolling but Martha sees it though. The subtle changes on her face: her eyes going in and out of focus, her brow furrowing while the fingers of her right hand repeat the same pattern... _circling, touching, mapping, turning_... over and over again.

Castle constantly reassures Alexis that he's fine and insists that she and Pi go through with their evening.

He's not really thrilled about their growing relationship, to say the least but he reckons a night out on the town is exactly what his daughter needs to keep her mind off his recent brush with his number one fan.

Not that a fruitarian get-together would be his idea of a good time but right now, he desperately needs some alone time to take care of Kate.

She's putting on a brave front but he hasn't missed the signs. She's got that far away look that tells him that despite the excitement of getting her job back at the 12th, she's mulling over the events of the day

... _circling, touching, mapping, turning_...

The moment he closes the door after Alexis and Pi's departure of the loft, Castle turns around and is about to speak when his mother locks eyes with him, silently asking him for a few minutes with his fiancée.

Martha, being a people person, has always been good at reading other people's moods and right now, Kate's not fooling anyone apparently.

... _circling, touching, mapping, turning_...

Castle quickly makes an exit. Something about jolting down some ideas for Nikki and Rook's next installment, before heading out to the Old Haunt to celebrate with their friends.

"Only he would excitedly use today's events as a source of inspiration", says Martha, relieved to use her son's antics to strike up a conversation with Kate.

"Yeah... He's been known to draw storylines from random police procedures" she deadpans

"Just another day at the office, right! Speaking of..." Martha continues "How does it feel to be back? You must be thrilled" she asks, hoping to get Kate to voice the thoughts that are obviously troubling her.

... _circling, touching, mapping, turning_...

The actress has been well aware of Kate's lack of spirit following the loss of her job at the FBI and subsequent unemployment.

She knows Kate isn't someone who's going to be happy staying home without being able to make a difference in the world.

So she hopes that today's newest developments will have a positive effect on her son's partner.

"Yeah, it is. Despite today's events and what could have happened, it was great to work side by side again" Kate confesses.

"I didn't realize how much I would miss it until I couldn't do it anymore.

DC's been a good opportunity but it wasn't the same"

... _circling, touching, mapping, turning_...

My life has changed so much in the last five years.

It wasn't always fun and games. We've had our rough patches but he's always been my constant.

... _circling, touching, mapping, turning_...

He insinuated himself in my life five years ago but he's been my go-to guy long before we've even met.

... _circling, touching, mapping, turning_...

He challenges me, makes me think outside the box. All and all he makes me a better person and a better cop.

I honestly don't think I would be who I am if it hadn't been for him.

I can't lose him. I just need him close" Kate willingly admits

... _circling, touching, mapping, turning_...

«Is that why you keep touching it?" asks Martha.

Kate looks up at her future mother-in-law wondering what she means.

Her eyes flicker back to her ring finger, following Martha's gaze.

She almost surprises herself when she answers, not even embarrassed about getting caught doing this new but already familiar and comforting gesture

... _circling, touching, mapping, turning_...

"Yeah... It's a piece of him"

* * *

_thoughts?_

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this while I was on the train to London yesterday. So, if there are any mistakes, please be kind... ;)**


End file.
